


important news about the community

by doomqwer



Category: SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomqwer/pseuds/doomqwer
Summary: I have found some pretty horrifying info about the site management of scp wiki that needs to be spread around
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	important news about the community

It is a with a heavy heart that i say i have found some pretty substantial proof that the site has been doing a lot of shady shit. 

i am not as deep into the site as most so I assume others have already known this for awhile but it seems that pedophilic tendencies have taken hold in the wiki [video proff](https://youtu.be/xHo_5o7wVsA) and i think that everyone needs to know about this 


End file.
